And they lived happily ever after
by lena rosa cullen
Summary: Bella Swan is a single mother of 3 kids. She loves them dearly. What happens when she stumbles upon a very handsome, troubled, father of 5 kids Edward Cullen? Rated m for later chapters and lang.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I just couldn't believe my luck. Here I am trying to make my two dear kids shut up. Don't get me wrong. I love them. But I go crazy when they act like spoiled brats. I didn't raise them that way, they should know better.

But first things first. I should introduce my self. I am Isabella Marie Swan. I am a writer and my readers know me as Marie Danvers. That was my mother's last name. I am 29 years years old and I have three lovely children.

Adrian, the oldest, is 8 years old. I had him when I was still in college. I was in my third year and things got difficult. But thank God, with the help of my parents, I managed to graduate. My education meant a lot to me, it still does, but I couldn't even think about killing my baby. I loved him from the very first moment I realised I was pregnant. His father was a stupid one night stand at a boring party. I never saw him again and that's ok with me. Although I could use some help I guess. Adrian is a copy of myself, just in the male version. Chocolate brown eyes and hair, full pouty lips and a cute button nose. As soon as I got to hold him in my arms I was smitten. There was no way anyone could separate us.

Marcus and Anastasia came 5 years later. I was working on my third book and I met their father through my publisher. We fell in love and I finally thought that I could start over. A normal life full of happiness. That's all I've ever wanter. We got married 3 months after the day we met and soon enough I found out I was pregnant. But I never got to tell him. The night I found out, he had a car accident. He was dead. The only man I ever loved. Life wasn't easy after that. Life was never easy to me.

But I had to live for my angels. And for my brother too.

My parents died when I was 25 on a plane crash. They left back my little brother, who was 12 at the time. I have to admit that Alex was pretty strong for his age. He even supported me. I admire the little man. After our parent's death he came to live with me and Adrian. I took care of him and he is like a forth child to me.

When the twins were born we were living in Phoenix, Arizona. My job, brought a lot of money, plus what my parents and Jason left to me so we hadn't a problem. We were living a comfortable life.

To this day I've tried my best to support my family and make everyone happy. I think I'm doing a pretty good job. I love my family and I would have made anything for them.

About two months ago I decided that it was time to move. I needed desperately a change. The weather in Phoenix, the big city and the unfriendly people made me take the decision.

I talked with Alex first. He is pretty mature for his age and I usually talk with him before I make a big decision. He didn't have a problem. As far as he was concerned, living in a small town would be refreshing to all of us. As I said: mature.

My father had grew up in a little town named Forks in Washington, before he moved with my mom in Phoenix. I had visited Grandma Swan's house a couple of times and I had liked it. It was big but cozy and we would all be comfortale there. Maybe it would help Adrian too. He is such a lonely child. Apart from the family members he barely has any friends. He reminds me of myshelf so much at this age. Quiet and shy, barely able to make friends. Yes, this could be helpful for him.

I really didn't have the time though to prepare the house by myself. My fifth book was getting published and I had zero free time. Thank God an old friend of mine, Angela Weber, was living in a Port Angeles, a town near Forks. She took care of everything and made sure the house was ready for us to move.

We had arrived today. There were boxes everywere. To this point most of the furniture were set, but there was still a bunch of things to do.

And back to the present. The twins were running in the house screaming bloody murder. That was their idea of having a good time I suppose. But then again what problems did they have? No concerns or anything.

"Kids!" I yelled trying to get their attention. All the windows were open, as well as the front door. Way to make an impression to the new neighboors. They would probaly think that I was a lunatic or something.

"I said stop! Marcus, Natasha stop it or no candy for a week." Finally that got their attention. They looked at me with big eyes.

"Sorry mommy" they said at the same time. They did this often, talking at the same time or finishing each other's sentence. Cute but kond of creepy.

"Good! You should be. I did not raise maniacs. Now go help Adrian. He is upstairs putting the clothes in the closets. Ok?"

"Yes mommy, sorry mommy." And with that they went. At least they were polite.

I heard Alex chuckling behind me. "You sure have your way with them sis. But I'm afraid you didn't shout loud enough. Only half the town heard you."

"Oh please Alex give me a break. Sometimes I believed thay are possesed by demons!"

"Yeah, I know." He said.

"Are you done with my books in the library?" I asked. I loved my books and I wanted everything to be ready as soon as possible because I be working in there.

"Yep, don't worry Bells. Everything is ready. You can start writing in there anythime you want."

"Good, thanks Alex. I'm exausted. I need to fix dinner too in a couple of hours. And we have nothing. Do you mind if I go to the grocery store? I really should get some basics."

"Yeah, go just take the twins with you. I don't think I can deal with them right now. I'm exausted too."

I nodded and went upstairs to get the little ones dressed.

After an hour later we were in the grocery store picking what we needed. Natasha was in the cart I was pushing and Marcus was running in front of us. "Marcus! Don't run like that in here baby. You will get hurt. Slow down." I half shouted to him. But of course he didn't slow down and just like that he disappeard behind an aisle.

"Marcus!" I cried and followed him. I pushed the cart faster and Natasha yelped in surprise.

I found Marcus with a short girl who couldn't be much younger than me. She was thin with short jet black hair and green eyes. _Uh, she really looks like a pixie _I thought. She was very beautiful and she was currently sporting a stunning smile, talking to Marcus.

I went to him. "Marcus Jeremiah Swan! You are in big trouble Mister. Haven't I told you not to run like that in here? And you disappear too. Ugh, why can't you act as you are told? You scared me." I scolded him. He looked sheepish.

"Sorry mommy" he mumbled "I won't do this again."

"You'd better little man. Now give mommy a big hug. You scared me!"

He gave me a huge hug and then I turned to the girl. "I'm sorry. Did he cause a problem?" She grinned at me. "Of course not. He was a perfect little man. I am Alice by the way." She seemed nice. "I haven't seen you around." She stated.

"Yeah we just moved in. I'm Isabella. Call me Bella though. Everybody does. It's nice to meet you." I smiled back.

"You too Bella, you too. Are those little angels yours?" she sais and patted natasha's head. "Yeah, they are my little ones."

"They are so beautiful." she cooed. I really like that girl.

The twins were identical. They both had their father's blue eyes and his black hair. But just as Adrian, their faces were realy simillar to mine.

"Well Bella, welcome to Forks! How do you like it so far?Where do you guys come from? You don't mind me asking, do you?" she asked without taking a breath. I chuckled.

"I really like Forks, it's a charming town. We come from Phoenix and no I don't mind you asking." I should probably, but this girl didn't look nosy or something. She was just being nice.

"Oh I'm glad to hear so. Oh my, you are the one who moved in Grandma Swan's house, aren't you?"

"Yep, the one and only Bella Swan." I laughed.

"That's so great! I live in the house next to you with my fiance. And across the street lives my big brother! My other brother lives next to me. We could actually hang out!" she clasped her hands enthusiastically.

"Of course we could. If you don't mind the noise! I have two more of them in the house right now." I pointd to the twins.

She just waived that of. "I really don't mind! My brother has a bunch of them too. I love kids. But, uh, I should go now. I might stop by later if you don't mind. Is that ok?" she asked. I really liked that girl. She was warm and welcoming and friendly. "Sure Alice. I would be glad."

Although the house is not as tidy as I would like due to the moving, I had a feeling Alice wouldn't mind. She said goodbye and left.


	2. Chapter 2

I went home sortly after my encounter with Alice, only to find the most strange thing ever going on in my front yard, ON my breatiful grass, NEAR the roses and bushes.

For one Adrian was playing footbal with a boy myabe a bit older than him. But this was ok. I mean, okay, Adrian was shy and all, but it was good to see him playing with another boy. Even a stranger. He had reddish-brownish hair and was a bit taller than my boy.

_Maybe he is one of the neighboor's kids_ I thought.

The second thing I registered were the 3 dogs and the poor cat running for her life as the dogs were chasing after her. But that was ok too I guess, even if peculiar (as long as they did not destroy my floweres, that is.)

But no, as if that was not enough, there on my porch, were sitting two identical girls with long dark blond hair and piercing green eyes. The were about 6 or 7 years old and they had a big bag with them from which they kept pulling things. The girls had a little boy between them, trying give him a makeover. If it wasn't for the voice and short hair, one might not recognise the poor thing as a boy. The girls had put him in a long oversized green dress, put hair clips in his hair and now they were trying to apply make up!

_Good Lord in Heaven! What the fuck is going on here? I've been away for what? An hour?_

I parked my black Lexus RX in front of my house. Yeah, I have a thing for nice cars, so sue me. But it was big and convinient for my big family.

As soon as I got out of the car I helped Marcus and Natasha get off. When Adrian saw me his eyes lit up and waved at me. "Hey mom!" he said rather cheerfully, if I must say. He seems happy with his company. "Hey sweetie. Where is Alex? What's going on?"

"Oh Alex is in the backyard getting some stuff inside. This is Felix" said pointing at the redhead boy. Up close I could see his eye colour. Deep brown like my own. "He is the neighboor's son."

"Hello Miss Swan. Nice to meet you." Said Felix politely with a wide green plastered on his beautiful face. Quite a charmer.

"Well hello Felix. It's nice too meet you too. Adrian" turned to my son "would you care to explain how these dogs and cats found their way to my yard? And what's going on _there._" I said motioning to the struggling boy, whom was trying in vain to escape from the girls.

"Oh Miss Swan I could explain if you don't mind." said Felix. Wel, well what do we have here. A little genteman.

"Of course Felix. Go ahead."

"These are my siblings. Stella and Martha the twins and Lucas . They are trying to give him a makeover. It's a common phenomenon." he stated simply. "And those dogs are ours and my uncle's and the cat is my aunt's. Batman, Daisy and Chanel the dogs and Kitty the cat. _Well isn't that original? Oh well... _ We are Edward Cullen's children and we are living across the street." He gave me a smile when he finished. _Well a charmer indeed. Calm and confident without being cocky. And so young. And I couldn't make my kid stay put in the store. _I frowned to my self.

"Thank you very much darling. But I think we need to stop the torture. Would you and Adrian keep away the animals from my bushes? I don't want them to ruin them."

"Yeah mom, sure." With that I turned my attention to the kids. _Where are their parents anyway?_

I went over to them. Poor Lucas was still struggling. "Hello." I said as soon as I reached them. The girls looked up and they flashed me their perfect smiles. It was pretty cute actually. "Hello!" They sang together with their beautiful voices. Charming._ What's up with that family? _

"I'm Stella.."

"And I'm Martha!"

"We already know who you are..." said Stella.

"Adrian told us!" said Martha.

"Nice to meet you Miss Swan!" they sang my dear God. It was like I was talking to my twins.

Speaking of the Devil. They started running like lunatincs again, yelling and chasing the poor animals. _What the hell is wrong with those kids?_ I rubbed my themples. I've got a fraking headache.

"Nice to meet you is the little guy?" I asked.

The boy found the oportunity and ran to me to save his dear life. He hugged my leg and started crying. He couldn't be more than a three year old.

The girls pouted. "We didn't finish Luc!" They said together. I cautiously told them "Girls I don't think he likes that. Do you want to make your poor brother cry?"

"No. But we are doing this so often..." said a poutng Martha.

"And he usually doesn't complain... At least not that much." Finished Stella.

I took Lucas in my arms. And started to explain the girls why they shouldn't do that but just then I heard a loud cry.

Marcus was actually gripping one of the dogs, struggling IN my beautiful bushes. Ruining them! _Good God, why are you punishing me?_

"Marcus" I yelled. "Leave the poor dog. You are struggling it! And for god's sake stay away from the bushes!" But of course (as always) he didn't listen. Instead his sister joined him with a struggling cat in her hands. "Natasha!" I yelped. I immediately ran towards them carrying a crying Lucas in my arms, screaming for Alex to get his ass here.

"Oh my God! Are you trying to get killed!" I shouted at the twins as soon as I was by their side. Thank God Adrian and Felix were helping me pull the kids from the bushes.

"Oh God are they ok?" Alex came at last. With him was a beautiful girl probably 16, with long black hair and green eyes like the twin girls. She must be their sister. Good Lord, talk about colour variety. But who was I to talk.

"Yeah, I would like to know what's going on too." It was a male voice. A beautiful, velvet, sun kissed voice.

I turned to look at it's owner. I was shocked. The most beautiful man ever was standing right in fron of me, straight from a fuckin GQ magazing. Reddish-brownish sex hair sticking in all directions. Piercing forest green eyes. A perfect straight nose, a gorgeous strong jaw and a mouth that was begging to be kissed. And as if that was not enough, the man had a killer body. He was tall and I could make out lean muscles under his light blue button up. _Oh My GOD! Snap out of it Bella! _I scolded myself. _You cannot check him out in front of your children!_ _Mmmm maybe later... NO! _

It was obvious fron the resemblance to his children that he was Edward Cullen. The one and only. He was rather young. In his early thirties if i had to guess. Mybe 34ish.

"Ummm hello." I watched him uncertainly. He was obvilously mad about something.

"Hello. Would you mind to tell me why the hell are my children here? And why is Lucas crying..." he snatched him from my arms only to make him cry harder. "... dressed like a girl for goodness sake. And your kids trying to struggle my dog? What's going on in here lady! Explain yourself!" By the end he was almost shouting at me.

I gasped. Rether loudly. That did it. Good looks or not the man was an asshole. And I was mad like hell. "Look here mister!" I said poking his chest with my finger "I just got here! I didn't make your kids come here and have a party! Maybe if you paid more attention they would be sound and safe in your house. And watch your language in front of my kids. Are we clear? Lucas crying 'cause the your twins were giving him a makeove trying to make him a GIRL!..." I was practically shouting by the time. No one talks to me this way, especially in front of my kids. "... And watch your tone. I will have none of this. Especially in front of my kids. Understood?" I finally stopped because I had to breathe.

He was just staring at me. Freakin' staring! His mouth was slightly open and no one was talking. I glared, daring him to speak. Even Lucas had stopped crying. I guess they are a little bit afraid of angry Bella. _Good._

And just then out of nowhere a cartain pixie appeared out of thin air.

"Hello Bella!" She sang cheerfully but stopped as soon as she took in the scene in front of her. All of us silent and me glaring at Edward whose mouth was open, but no sound came from it.

"Umm what's the matter?" She asked carefully. "I see you met my brother." Fuck! Perfect! The idiot was Alice's big brother. Just my fucking luck!

That made Edward snap out of his reverie. "Uhh..." he started uncertainly "... I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked to you like this. I apologise. I was just upset. I arrived home to find my kids in a stranger's house, my baby boy crying in girl's clothes and my pets being struggled by some kids. I'm Edward Cullen by the way." He looked rather uncomfortable. As he should be. Ass.

I gave him an icy glare. "Nice to meet you Mr Cullen." My voice dripping with sarcasm. I probably looked like a bitch but I didn't really care. I was mad right now and I had a monster of a headache. "I'm Bella Swan"

"Nice to meet you. I apologise for meeting under those uncomfortable circumstances." He chuckled nervously. Well _now_ I could see where his kids inherited their charm from.

"Alright Mr Cullen. I apologise too. I was just trying to help." I gave him a slight smile and he grinned at me.

Holy shit! I almost had a heart attack! I could die for that smile. Now, that's so not fair. How am I supposed to stay mad at him after that?

"Okayyyyy..." Alice sang. "Time for introductions!"

After that I learned that felix was 9 years old, the twins 6 and little Lucas 3. The girl with Alex was Victoria and she was 16 just like Alex. Aparrently the kids had all different mothers. Well except for the twins of course. And Edward Cullen was a single father. And a doctor at the local . Intresting.

Alice had brought cookies and muffins, we chatted for a while and she left. I turned to Edward. He spoke first.

"I'm sorry for my bad mannes. I overreacted. You are a parent you know how that feels." Ahhh... There we go with the charm again.

I was still a bit mad, but i said bitting my lip watching his eyes drop at my lips "It's okay Mr Cullen. I do not like being yelled upon, especially in front of my kids. But your apologise is accepted." he looks kind of unfocused, just watching me and I smirked at him.

His eyes held humor and something else. But i couldn't put my finger on in. Or maybe I didn't want to. For now. "Alright Ms Swan. I can assure you, this will _never_ happen again. And you can call me Edward, Mr Cullen is my father."

I gave a short laugh. "Then it's only fair that you get to call me Bella."

He grinned. Oh how I loved that grin. He took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing gently my knuckles. I blushed. I hadn't blushed since I was a teenage girl for God's sake! What was with this man. His lips and touch felt so good. Oh how I wanted his touch and lips on every single inch of my body...

_Seriously Bella? You are being ridiculous and you know it! This man would naver took a secind glance at you._

_Oh but he is kissing my hand!_

_Whatever! You are off men! Remember? You have 4 children to raise._

_Oh but he made me feel so good... With those long fingered hands saving people... If only..._

_Shut up!_

After a while he left along with his pack of kids _and pets_ and I went inside to fix some dinner.

Alex came to help me. He looked at me and smirked. "What?" I asked.

"You were flirting with Mr C." he said as a matter of fact.

"Did not!" I protested. _Liar._

"Yes, you did. Bells if he flirted with you after the way you snapped at him he must like you very much. _Very, very much!_"

I swatted his arm but he just laughed. "Shut up Al."

"Well, do you like him? I mean like _like _him?" he asked. I blushed. Wgat the hell with that blush anyway?

"I'm done discussing about Edward. Help me with the dishes."

"Oh _Edward..._ Not Mr Cullen huh?"

I just ignored him and prepared the dinner. Thank God he dropped it.

_This is going to be intersting... Really, like really intresting..._

**I would love to hear your opinion;) **

**Info**

**Bella Swan: 29**

**Edward Cullen: 34**

**Alice Cullen: 28**

**Emmet Cullen: 33**

**Rosalie Hale: 30**

**Jasper Whitlock:31**

**Adrian Swan: 8**

**Alexander Swan: 16**

**Marcus & Anastasia Swan: 3**

**Victoria Cullen: 16**

**Felix Cullen: 9**

**Stella & Martha Cullen: 6**

**Lucas Cullen: 3**

**Esme Cullen 52**

**Carlisle Cullen: 53**

**That's for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

It was a hell of a morning. I had to go to work early and for some reason my kids were awake. They were _all_ awake._ Huh, that's a first._ _Especially since its August._

I was trying to make breakfast for all of them in the kitchen but they wouldn't stop screaming. Bloody hell. What's up with those kids? Where do they find the energy to scream and run this early in the morning?

Thank god I had Victoria, the oldest one to help me. Vicky is 16 years old. Here mother gave birth to her when we were 18 years old. Being high school sweethearts, I foolishly thought that me and Brenda would last forever. But no. She just left me the baby and disappeared. To say my parents were mad would be the understatment of the year. They expected better from their oldest son, their pride.

But they loved me dearly, and helped me with the college and everything, so I could do something with my life.

When I was 25 I met a beautiful young woman named Kate. She was beautiful and sweet and above all she seemed to love Vicky. Soon she informed me that she was pregnant with my child. I was so happy that day. I loved Vicky and I wanted more kids. I was made for family life. But as Kate told me she was not ready for a child. She didn't want to be a mother, so she was going to kill my baby. I saw red. I've never in my whole life been so mad.

I told her that she could give birth to the baby and then she could go wherever the hell she wanted. Some days and a lot of bribes after she finally agreed. I haven't seen her yet. But she gave me Felix. My lovely child.

Stella and Martha were born 3 years after. Irina, their mother was a beautiful woman. I was not crazy in love with her, but she loved my children and and wanted a nice family. We got married and 9 months later she gave birth to the twins. The family life with Irina was nice and peacful. But she hadn't told me everything about her life. She had some dark secrets I should know, and when they came to find her I was devastated. We broke up when the twins were 3 years old. They are living with me, but they still get to see their mother during holidays if they want to. They usually don't.

Lucas is not my child, biologically at least. I adopted him when somebody found him in dark alley and brought him to the hospital. Poor kid I love him from the beggining.

During the difficult periods in my life my parents and my siblings helped me imensely. I couldn't thank them enough.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen were my parents. My father is a doctor and my mother is an interior designer. They live a few blocks away, near the woods of Forks. My brother Emmett lives with his wife Rosalie and 11 month old baby boy next door. My sister Alice and Jasper, her fiance, are living accros the street.

"Dad do you know who is moving to Grandma Swan's house?" asked Vicky pulling me from my reverie. She was looking out of the window.

"Uh, no sweetie I dunno. Maybe your aunts know."

"Uh huh. Well whoever it is they seem to have kids. A lot of them."

"Whatever. I doubt that anyone could be louder than _my _kids." I said with a smile and Vivky chuckled.

After that I went tothe hospital. Vicky would take care of the children and my mom would cook for them.

The day in the hospital was slow. Nothing special happened. That is, until I heard that annoying voice again. "Edwaaaaard... Oh Eddie! Where have you been all day honey?" purred a dyed blond, too thin with boobs too big to be real Tanya Denaly. Here we go again. The woman just doesn't know what no means. She is hitting on me ever since she got a job as a nurse in the Forks Hospital, which was 5 months ago.

"Tanya, please don't call me Eddie. What do you want?" I said with gritted teeth.

"Oh you know what I want _Eddie._ I want you." She made a move to touch my chest but I stepped back.

"Do you realise that I work here? _You_ work here! For God's sake stop hitting on me." Maybe she would understand. _Yeah, sure. Count on it._

She smiled flashing her perfectly white teeth at me. "Well that's not a problem if you want me honey."

"Well, I do not want you." I almost shouted and left before she could answer. Yeah, it was like that for the past 5 months. Tanya did not take no as an answer. Well too bad. It's her own problem.

I was upset the for the whole shift after that. That freaking dyed blond knew how to make me mad.

When I came home that afternoon I was greeted by a very peculiar scene.

Firstly nobody was in our house. I tought maybe they were at Esme's or Emmett's. But no. That were my kinds we are talking about. They went to the new neighboor's house. Perfect. The first thing I saw was a nice black Lexus prked outside. God I love that car.

In the front yard of Grandma Swan's house hell was breaking loose! I mean literally. The scene was before me was surreal. A woman in her late twenties was cradling a crying Lucas and shouting for someone to get their ass here. Two dogs (which I recognised as mine) were running around her, barking.

But that was not all. There in the bushes were two kids not older than 3 years old gripping in their chests Emmett's poor dog and Rose's cat and screaming, while a brown haired boy and Felix were trying to free the pets and the kids from the bushes.

_Fuck, first Tanya and now this! What the hell is going on?_

Just then another brown haird boy came with Vicky. He had hazel eyes and a beautiful face. "Oh God! Are they ok?" He asked the woman. I could only see her back.

"Yeah, I would like to know what's going on too." I said. Then she turned to look at me. The most beautiful woman was standing in front of me. Natural chocolate brown hair was flowing around her, past her shoulders. A beautiful heart shaped face with high ckeckbones and a cute button nose. And lips. Oh those pouty full pink lips. They looked like candy, ready to be tasted. But no. The most beautiful thing in her face were her eyes. Deep brown eyes, like pools of chocolate. Not to mention the feminine curvy body, with very _natural_ big breasts. _Ugh Cullen. Way to go. Checking out the neighboor who is a freaking _mother_ by the way!_

Then I noticed again the scene around me and I was mad once agan.

"Ummm hello." she said. She seemed unsure.

"Hello. Would you mind to tell me why the hell are my children here? And why is Lucas crying..." I snatched him from her arms only to make him cry harder. "... dressed like a girl for goodness sake. And your kids trying to struggle my dog? What's going on in here lady? Explain yourself!" I was practically shouting. But I couldn't hold it anymore. All the exaustion of the day, Tanya , my crying kid and struggling pets were too much.

She gasped and I saw something flickering in her eyes. Anger. "Look here mister!" she said poking my chest with her finger "I just got here! I didn't make your kids come here and have a party! Maybe if you paid more attention they would be sound and safe in your house. And watch your language in front of my kids. Are we clear? Lucas is crying 'cause the your twins were giving him a makeove trying to make him a GIRL!..." she was practically shouting by the time. "... And watch your tone. I will have none of this. Especially in front of my kids. Understood?" she was out of breath. And mad. I mean _really mad._ And galring at me.

_Well Cullen, don't you know how to impress a woman. Espesially that gorgeous one, whose name I didn't even know. Great. Just fucking great._

And just then out of nowhere, a cartain pixie appeared out of thin air.

"Hello Bella!" She said cheerfully. So Alice knew the new neighboor. Hmm her name was Bella. It suited her perfectly."Umm what's the matter?" She asked carefully. "I see you met my brother." Yeah she did. And from her glaring I didn't believe she was all that glad to meet me.

I should say something. I could not leave her with the worst impression about me. "Uhh..." I started uncertainly "... I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked to you like this. I apologise. I was just upset. I arrived home to find my kids in a stranger's house, my baby boy crying in girl's clothes and my pets being struggled by some kids. I'm Edward Cullen by the way." Why the hell Lucas was dressed like a girl _again?_ I should talk to the twins.

From her icy glare I understood that she was less than impressed. Oh well. I guess she is right. We were in front of the kids. I should't have talked like that. Not that her answer was more calm, but anyway.

"Nice to meet you Mr Cullen."Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I'm Bella Swan" What a beautiful name. Like the woman.

"Nice to meet you. I apologise for meeting under those uncomfortable circumstances." I chuckled nervously.

"Alright Mr Cullen. I apologise too. I was just trying to help." She gave me a slight smile and I grinned like an idiot.

"Okayyyyy..." Alice sang. "Time for introductions!"

I learned that she was a single mother, she lived with her 3 kids and her brother and she just moved from Phoenix. After a while Alice left, but not before giving me a wink. Ahh that pixie.

"I'm sorry for my bad mannes. I overreacted. You are a parent you know how that feels." I said. I didn't want her to be mad at me. She bit her full pink, ready to be kissed lip. Holy shit. Was she trying to give me a hard on? In front of my kids?

"It's okay Mr Cullen. I do not like being yelled upon, especially in front of my kids. But your apologise is accepted." She smirked, watching me looking at her lips. Hell, she must think that I'm a perv or something.

"Alright Ms Swan. I can assure you, this will never happen again. And you can call me Edward, Mr Cullen is my father." I said trying to make a joke. Well, flirting actually.

She gave a short laugh. "Then it's only fair that you get to call me Bella." and I just grinned like an idiot. Again.

Without thinking I took her hand and kissed her knuckles. _Oh great Cullen. Kissing her in front of your children._

_But it's just her hand. And she smells sooo good. Plus, it's perfectly innocent._

_Innocent my ass. You want to jump her bones._

_Well I wouldn't say no to_ that.

_FOCUS Cullen!_

After that we chatted for a while and we went home. I had a long night before me.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Dinner was fairly uneventful. Thank God. I couldn't take any more crap in a day. It was enough for a week. After telling the little ones that they wouldn't have desert for a week they started whining and giving me those puppy dog eyes. The little devils were good. I was a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

But on the other hand I couldn't just let them get away. They had to learn some manners. If they don't learnt that now, they never would. I had done a good job with Adrian and I intended to do the same with the twins. After I tucked them all in bed I went downstairs to my study, to work a bit on my new book. I was so proud about it. It was going to be the best one. The last one of the Forbidden Fruit series. The end would be explosive.

Next morning I got up early. The kids were exausted and wouldn't be up anytime soon so I cleaned up a little bit and went outside o fix my poor bushes.

Forks is a rainy town during the fall and winter, but there are a lot of sunny and warm days during spring and summer. Today was a perfect sunny and warm day.

So I put on some denim shorts, a tank top and sneakers, grabbed my gloves and went outfide to fix what the kids had destroyed last night.

As I kneeled and started working, I heard footsteps coming my way. There, standing in front of me was Edward freaking Cullen with me kneeling in front of him. Good God I could thing a couple of things to do as I was kneeling for him. _Ugh get it together Bella. You sound like a horny teenager._

He was wearing a simple white polo shirt and washed jeans. Oh God it should be illegal to look so good.

"Goodmorning Edward" I offered with a smile and he grinned at me.

"Well hello Bella. How are you this beautiful morning?" _Well, well someone is in good mood today..._

"I'm pretty good thank you. How about you?"

"Oh I'm perfectly fine, thanks for asking. What are you doing?" Good Lord he was too cheery for my liking this early in the morning, but I smiled despite myself. He was so cute.

"Oh I'm fixing the bushes. The twins nearly destroyed them last night." I laughed.

He shook his head. "Kids. I will never understand them. So much energy. I love them but sometimes they are just driving me crazy. A house with 5 children can be a real madhouse from time to time."

"Oh tell me about it! I have four of them and especially now with the moving and all they are going nuts. They act like little maniacs sometimes..."

Edward nodded in agreement. "So how did you decide to move to our beautiful Forks Bella?" He was trying to make small talk. I smiled.

"I guess we all needed a change. And I couldn't take Phoenix anymore. Here, you actually have different seasons." I laughed at this. I used to love Phoenix but I couldn't take the heat and the unfriendly people anymore.

"Oh yes, seasons we have. You didn't told me what you are doing for a living." He asked shipping coffee form the plastic cup in his hand. He was curious to know about me. And I was willing to tell him.

"I am a writer and a translator." I offered.

"Oh really? That sounds exciting. What kind of books do you write?"

"Well young adult fantasy novels mostly. But I have written a series of fairytales for little children too." That was true. I had written 5 fantasy novels which were bestsellers, the 3 books series of fairytales and translated about 11 books.

"That's great, you should talk to Vicky. She is in love with those kind of books. Especially with a certain series... Uhh what is it called? I think it The Forbidden something..."

_Could it be..?_

"The Forbidden Fruit maybe?" I said.

"Oh yeah that's it. She can talke about it for days. About how the author is amazing and on and on... Alice, my sister, is in love with those books too."

I smirked at him. "Well maybe I'll have to say thanks. I really enjoy talking to my readers." The Forbidden Fruit series were mine. Of course he didn't know this as I was known as Marie Danvers in the world.

He chocked on the coffee he was shipping and his eyes went huge. I was enjoying myself imensely with his reaction.

"Holy shit!" He choked again and I patted this back. "You are Marie Danvers?" So he knew my pseudonym.

"The one and only. Marie is my middle name and Danvers was my moher's surmame."

I wish I had a camera to save his expression. It was so funny.

"Wow. I always thought of her as an old lady like all those who write that kind of books. But you are, you are..." he trailed. I didn't know if i should be insulted or not.

"What do you mean Edward? Only old ladies write those kind of books? They are lame? Is that what you want to say?" I was getting mad.

He gasped and blushed. He fucking blushed. I wanted to jump him right there and then.

"No, no this was not what I meant. They are not lame or I wouldn't let my daughter read them, it's just you know you are a young girl, not fitting in the typical stereotype of the other young adult writers." He mumbled. Young girl? Yeah right.

"Edward, the first thing you should know about me is that I don't fit in most stereotypes and I do enjoy being different. And please, I'm not a young girl. I'm 29 years old and a mother of 3 children." I was looking straight in his eyes. Those beeautiful green, perfect eyes.

He gave me a slight smile. "Well if I didn't know how old are you I would have thought you were 26, tops."

Well this was true. I knew I look younger than I am. But hearing it from him I felt flattered.

"And I'm glad you are not the common young adult author. If that means anything. And I'm sorry if I insulted you by any means. Again." By now he had the most charming half smile in his beautiful face.

I couldn't help but smile back. How can you stay mad at soeone like Edward? Maybe I'll have to work on that. "Apology accepted Edward. Again." I giggled. We sat there just staring at each other. And it wasn't uncomfortable. No, it was so normal like we knew each other for years.

Then Edward broke the silence. "Well Bella I think I should read those books of yours. I'm sure as hell not a teenager but maybe I could see the way you write. A fellow colleague at work has read all of your books. He is a fan, like my daughter and sister. And he is a grown man and all."

I laughed. "Well, I knew a lot of people read my books but grown up doctors... That, I didn't know. I would love to hear your opinion about my writing. Even if it's just 'God you actually wrote this? So lame'"

We laughed together. Spending time with Edward was so easy. He was not only handsome and sexy but kind, polite and witty and funny as well. I really liked him.

"Well I don't think I'll ever say that. My parents raised a gentleman, if nothing else." He was obvioulsy proud of his parents.

"Well I can say the same thing about you. Your kids, and especially Felix if you don't mind me saying so, have all impecable manners.

He looked so proud of this. When I talked about his children his eyes lit up. He was apparently a great father, trying for the best. It was amazing. As a single mother myself, I understood him.

"I like to think so. Felix reminds me of myself." Yes I could see that too. So true. "But you haven't done a bad job either."

"I'm trying." I said. "I have done a good job with Adrian and I'm really trying with the twins. But they can be so difficult sometimes." He chuckled, obvilously remembering about last night.

"Don't worry they are just young. They have too much energy."

"You know when I saw Felix playing with Adrian last night, I was surprised. Adrian has a hard time making friends." I said. Like I said talking to Edward is easy.

"Oh I know exactly what you mean. Felix has hard time making friends too. I think it's good for those two to play together. And Adrian looks like a nice kid. I'm glad they get along so nicely together. At dinner last night Felix wouldn't stop talikng about how cool Adrian is. And I think Martha has a crush on him too. I don't blame her though. He is looking just like his mother. How can you not fall for those looks."

Oh my freacking God. That Adonis is hitting on me. I felt a blush covering my cheeks. Like I am some freaking teen. _Yeah, way to make an impression Swan! Say something!_

He was watching me intently. He didn't let me speak though. He spoke first. "Well Bella I think I should go now. I'm running late, I have to meet my brother. See you soon!"

With that he took off. _Oh Dr Cullen you will be the death of me... And I don't think I mind... At all._

**It's a bit small I hope you like it!:):)**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Some people say that there's a soulmate for everyone. I used to believe to this shit when I was a teenager. I thought I would find Mr Perfect, my Prince Charming and live happily ever after. Have a happy family, a lot of children. I've always known that I'm made for family life. That apple pie life is all I've ever wanted. I've proved it if anything else.

But no, I don't believe in it anymore. Eternal love my ass. I don't belive in star-crossed lovers, not after the live I've lived. But it made it easier. Writing I mean. If I tought about it as something impossible, out of reach I could easily write about it. In my books the couples were perfect matched together, no character was left without his ideal lover.

I like to think that this is the reason these books are called fantasy novels, and not the other impossible situations like magic and stuff. Just due to the most impossible situation of all. Star-crossed lovers, soulmates. Yeah, right. Or so I thought.

So, try to understand my confusion and disbelief when I find myshelf in a world that I thought it existed only in books, comming in life through my pen. That's what happen when I met the Cullens... All of them.

:::::::::

After Edward left I fixed all the bushed, the kids had destroyed and went inside to make brekfast for my kids. They should be up in a while.

I went to the kitchen and prepared a big breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and puncakes with lots of syrop. When I was almost done, putting the coffee on the table I heard footsteps.

"Mmm what smells so good?" It was Alex. He came and kissed the top of my head.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" I said and laughed at his frown. After my talk with Edward I was in a very good mood.

"Huh, we are feeling good today, are't we?" he asked taking in my big smile. "I would prefer not to call me Sleeping Beauty though. Cos even if I'm extremely handsome that makes me sound gay."

I chuckled. "I guess you are right. We don't want you swing to the other side or something, do we? But even if you do, you know I'll be here for you, yeah?" Oh, how I love teasing my baby brother.

"Oh, shut up!" was his brilliant response.

By then the twins were down too. "Morning moomy!" they said together and they came to hug me.

That was our routine of some sorts. Everyday I would make breakfast and all of my kids would come down to hug and kiss me and then we would have breakfast together. I loved that routine.

Soon Adrian came down too, kissed me for good morning and sat down to eat his breakfast.

"So kids what are you going to do today?" I asked mostly Alex and Adrian. The twins were too young to go anywhere by themshelves. And the school would open in a week.

"Well, I figured that I could take the little ones to the park so you can work on your book, or whatever you are translating right now... Adrian can come too. Is it ok?"

Aww... Alex always so thoughtful, trying to help me in everyway. He is the man of my house. Such a great kid.

"That's very thoughtful of you darling. But are you sure? You can go for a walk if you want or something."

"No, I'm good. I want to do it, or I would have made the offer. Plus it will help the kids get accustomed around here." He smiled that brilliant smile of his.

"I guess its settled then. Adrian would you like to go with them too?" I asked my boy.

"Mommy I'll meet Felix so we can play again... But can he come too the park too? Pretty please?" He gave me those big puppy brown eyes.

I frowned. "I don't know sweetie. Maybe his father won't let him. And Alex can't take responsibility for Felix too.." I didn't even get to finish waht I was saying because I heard someone knocking my front door. Knocking_ hard._

_Huh, where's the fire?_ I thought.

"I'll go get it." said Alex and went to open the door.

"Hey Vick." I heard him say and then a flock of kids entered my kitchen along with a very excited looking Alice. All of the were here even little Lucas.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! You are MARIE DANVERS? Edward told me. This is amazing!" Alice shouted while bouncing up and down.

Now, this is why I use another name for my books. Or one of the reasons. The fans can go mad sometimes. But then again coming from Alice was kind of cute.

"Yeah, I know right?" asked a very flustered looking Victoria. "I can't belive this is you Miss Swan! I'm so excited I love, no I adore the Forbidden Fruit series! You are like my favourite author ever!" She was bounching up and down like Alice.

Then all of a sudden they attacked me with huge hugs. I tried to speak but it was impossible right now. The girls were crashing me while sqealing. I was out of breath. Then even more people came to my poor kitchen. Good Lord how many people can fit in here.

I heard a booming laugh and then I was released form Alice and Vicki's death grips. I gasped for and tried to catch my breathing again clutchin my chest. Who knew a pixie and a teenage girla could be so strong. I heard a soft feminine voice saying ''Are you ok sweetie?"

I looked up. There, standing in front of me was a gorgeous woman with reddish-brownish hair and piercing green eyes. No doubt Edward's mother.

"Oh yeah I'm fine thank you. I was just unprepared." I said drinking a some water.

I looked around and saw more people. Edward too, he was here along with two other men and a woman whi was holding a little baby boy.

"Sorry Miss Bella, I was just so excited! I didn't mean invade your private space or something" gushed Vicky. From the corner of my eye I could see Alex smiling and shaking his head. He likes that girl... Hmm interesting, he was never a ladies man.

"It's ok honey" I smiled sweetly at Vicky. "And call me Bella. I'm not that old."

"Oh, ok then Bella." She said almost testing the sound of it.

"I'm sorry too Bella." said Alice looking sheepish. I laughed it off. "It's ok." I reassured them. "No worries."

Then Edward spoke. "We are sorry to come to your house like that Bella, but as soon as I told them we couldn't hold them anymore. They just ran here. And the rest kind of followed them, so we had to come rescue you from those maniacs." He wore the crooked smile I loved.

"Edward Anthony! Don't call you kids maniacs!" his mother scolded him. But I could see she was holding back a smile.

He introduced me to the rest of them. "Bella this is my brother Emmett, his wife Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock, Alice's fiance. The little one is Tommy, my nephew. And this is my mother Esme Cullen."

They were all smiling at me and I nodded. "Nice to meet you. "

Esme came and gave me a hug "Nice to meet you too sweetie. Edward and Alice told us a lot about you."

I looked at them. Alice was glowing, looking at me, a gri plastered on ther face and Edward seemed kind of embaressed.

"Hello Bella!" waved Emmett. "Welcome to the neighborhood!" He looked very friendly and I saw dimples when he smiled. I liked him immediately.

Alex cleared his throat and looked at Edward. "Mr Cullen we are going to the park and Adrian was wondering if you would let Felix come too."

Well, that was a very foolish thig to say. As soon as the words escaped his mouth each and every one of the kids started whining non stop, wanting to go to the park too.

At last we decided to go all together to the park for a picnic. Edward's father would join us too.

After that we made some arranngments and said that we were meeting up to the park an hour and a half later, so we could have time to get ready.

If anything, this was going to be fun. And I didn't miss the look in Edward's eyes as I agreed to the outing.

_Yeah, we are definately going to have fun!_

**Well, I hope you like it. It's not exactly a big chapter but I couldn't come up with something else for the Swan's kitchen! Next chapter the picnic is coming. Oh and more Alice and Vicky's love for our Bella's books!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

The next morning, after my first encounter with Bella Swan, I woke up early. Since it was my day of and the kids were still asleep, I decided that I should grab some coffee and go see Emmett.

When I went outside, I saw Bella in her front yard repairing the what the her kids destroyed last night. I smiled and I went to talk to her.

_Oh God, she is trying to kill me... _

_Maybe this way you will go to heaven Cullen.._

_Uh huh, I highly doubt it._

She was wearing what had to be the shortest and tightest little pair of denim shorts and a tight tank top. It made her boobs look even bigger, if that was pissible. Ugh. No one is supposed to be _that_ sexy. Her position didn't help either. She was kneeling in front of the bushes. _God Lord in Heaven she was actually kneeling and bending. Gah, get it together!_

In the beginning, I thought it would be a small akward chit-chat. But it wasn't. It was easy to talk to Bella, joke with her and all. It was nice, we clicked together and I liked it.

While we were talking she told me she is a writer. She is _the_ writer. The one Alice and Vicky are going on and on and on. They are completely freaked out with her books. I think Vicky is going to faint when I'll tell her.

And then I had to go and ruin everything with my big mouth and my lame attempt at flirting. _Yeah, you couldn't be more obvious._ I mean who uses their child in an atempt to flirt? I remember saying _"Oh I know exactly what you mean. Felix has hard time making friends too. I think it's good for those two to play together. And Adrian looks like a nice kid. I'm glad they get along so nicely together. At dinner last night Felix wouldn't stop talikng about how cool Adrian is. And I think Martha has a crush on him too. I don't blame her though. He is looking just like his mother. How can you not fall for those looks."_

She just blushed and I found the opportunity to get out of there.

After that I went to Emmett's. He would most likely be awake. Bingo! I was right. Both him and Rosalie were awake feeding my nephew.

"Morning Eddie boy!" Boomed my brother.

"Morning Edward." Rose smiled at me. My brother was lucky to have her. She was a loving person, but she could bitch out anyone trying harm her and her family.

"Morning guys. And don't call me Eddie! That whore, Tanya, in the hospital thinks it's cute and call me that all the time. It's really irritating."

"Edward! Watch your language in front of my son!" Rose scolded me.

"Sorry Rose. It's just true. She won't leave me alone." I whined like the 10 year old I was.

Rose smirked at me. "Since I remember you Ed, you had a tail of them behind you. Am I wrong?"

I laughed. "God, Rose you make it sound bad. I mean okay, I've had my fair share of women but it was not that bad."

She just shook her head at me.

"Hey, you have hots for that new chick in the neighborhood?" my idiotic brother sasked. I looked at him startled.

"What the hell Emmett?"

"Alice came here last night and said you are all over her. And today I saw you talking to her from the window." I swear my brother _loves_ gossip. Or making fan of me. Pick.

"I was just trying to be nice. She is a single mother and I was trying to make conversation, make her at ease around here. Nothing more." _Liar, liar,liar..._

"Well, she is hot. I say go for it."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband. "Edward do you want some breakfast or something?" she asked me trying to change the topic. She saw that the _Bella topic_ made me uncomfortable.

"No thank you. Well, the kids must be up. I'm going to make breakfast. Why don't you come? We can all have breakfast at my place." I offered. We are a close family and we love making things togehter.

"Okay, Ed good idea. Emmett take Tommy and bring him at Edward's, I'm going to help him make breakfast."

"Okay, honey! I'll be right there." she kissed her cheek.

Sometimes I'm jealous of them. I can't help it I'm a human being. I would love to have someone to take care of me and love me. But thank Gog, I have my children. And I love them all.

An hour later we were all sitting in my dining room ( we couldn't all fit in the kitchen) eating, when my mom, Alice and Jasper came.

"Good Morning!" Oh my sister, always the happy one.

They greeted us and I offerd them breakfast. Rose and I had made enough to feed an army, not that we have less mouths than an army to feed, but anyway.

Alice sat with Victoria and started chating animatedly.

"Oh, I know!" I heard Vicky saying. "I can't wait for the last one. I wonder who Matilda picks in the end. Aiden or Stefan?" she had a dreamy look on her face.

"I'm team Aiden." said my brilliant sister. Yeah, talk about 12 years old.

"Yeah, me too! But I can't help it, I love Stefan too! He is just so sweet..."

They were talking about Bella's books. This should be fun.

_Well, they will learn sooner or later..._

I cleared my throat. "Vicky, Alice may I have your attention please?" All the heads around the table turned to look at me.

"Yes, brother what's the matter?"

"I just need to know that after you listen to me, you won't both run out of the door, to go to Bella's, sqweeze her to death." I said half smirking. This is fun! _Well, maybe not for Bella... Heheheh..._

"Dad, what are you talking about? Why would we run to Bella's house? And squeeze her to death..?" My daughter frowned at me.

"Well," I run a hand through my hair, "Bella told me something this morning."

"Oh, you talked to her this morning?" Alice was smirking at me.

"Yeah, I did and she told me she is a writer, she writes and translates books for a living."

"Oh really?" asked Vick excitedly. "Do you think she knows Marie Danvers too? We should talke to her!" she was bounching in her chair,clapping her hands. She could be so much like Alice sometimes.

"Well, that's waht I'm talking about. She..." I trailed.

"She what Edward?" asked Alice. She was eyeing me suspiciously. We held the attention of everyone on the table.

Let's get over with it. "She is Marie Danvers. She uses a pseudonym for her books." There, I said it.

I swear those two stopped breathing. They just stared at me with wide eyes. I waved a hand in front of them. "Girls? Are you ok?" Oh shit, they stood motionless. This couldn't be good.

And then all of a sudden they looked at each other and sprinted out of the door. Yeah, exactly what I was afraid of. I heard them screaming in the front yard. And as if this was not enough, all of the kids followed them. _Great plan Edward._

"Oh man." I heard Jasper groaning. "You know what you did Ed, don't you?"

"Yeah. pretty much." I said. "Let's go save Bella. She has kids to raise."

With that we were out of the door.

When we arrived at Bella's place the front door was open, so we went into the house. We could hear the voices coming from the kitchen. Obviously my crazy family, destroyed their breakfast.

When we made it there, we found Alice and Vick squeezing poor Bella for dear life. She was chocking, trying to breath. The girls were just squealing.

I was trying hard not to laugh. But that was not the case for Emmett. He let a booming laugh and freed Bella from the lunatics.

Bella was gasping for breath and Esme asked her is she was ok.

"Oh yeah I'm fine thank you. I was just unprepared." she said drinking a some water.

"Sorry Miss Bella, I was just so excited! I didn't mean invade your private space or something" gushed Vicky.

"It's ok honey" she smiled sweetly at Vicky. "And call me Bella. I'm not that old." Yeah. I could totally agree to that. She was young. And beautiful and sexy... Uhg!

"Oh, ok then Bella." She said almost testing the sound of it. I knew she liked Bella. Even before she learned tht Bella is her favourite autor.

"I'm sorry too Bella." said Alice looking sheepish. She laughed it off. "It's ok." she reassured them. "No worries."

I spoke. "We are sorry to come to your house like that Bella, but as soon as I told them we couldn't hold them anymore. They just ran here. And the rest kind of followed them, so we had to come rescue you from those maniacs." I smiled at her. I coudn't help it, she was so cute.

"Edward Anthony! Don't call you kids maniacs!" Mom scolded me. But I could see she was holding back a smile.

We made the introductions and Bella was smiling the whole time. Nice way to meet the crazy Cullen family. I could see she liked us. And I liked that she liked us. Does that make sense? Anyway, just then Bella's brother, Alex, told me "Mr Cullen we are going to the park and Adrian was wondering if you would let Felix come too."

Obviously he didn't know my children. As soon as the words escaped his mouth each and every one of the kids started whining non stop, wanting to go to the park too. I caught Bella giving him a funny look.

We wouldn't hear the end of it with the kids, so we decided to go all together to the park for a picnic. Dad would meet us there too.

_This is going to be fun!_

**XOXOXO**

**Lena;)**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

The park was beautiful. Green grass, trees, birds singing their beautiful songs and colorful butterflies flying around. I immediately fell in love with the place. I was so gorgeous, almost magical.

We set our stuff in 3 of the picnic tables while the kids took of playing. I loved seeing them so carefree and happy. Coming here was a good call.

From the time we left the house, Vicky and Alice were grillilng me to give them some info about the last book. They were nuts; in the good sense of course.

We were still arranging the food on the table when Alice asked me if there was going to be a movie made of the Forbidden Fruit books. The truth is that after the release of the fifth book, about a month ago, I had recieved a call from a studio in Hollywood that was interested in making movies of the books, because they were hits among the young people.

I had my doubts. I've always thought that books were much better than the movies made of them, and some of them actually a piece of shit.

"Well, Alice I don't know. I had a proposal but I'm still thinking about it. I have my doubts." I frowned.

"Well, I understand, but I believe those amazing books of yours would be definatelly blockbuster movies. I mean the books are really a hit. Not only a good plot, but well written too. Believe me, I've read too many crap brfore, I know."

I merely laughed. "Why thank you Alice. t's nice to hear praise for my work. I've really worked hard for thise books."

"Oh it's obvious!" said Vicky waving her hands. She and Alex were helping us out setting the table ready. Victoria was completely oblivious of the way Alex was staring at her. Aww, my little man grew up!

I couldn't say the same for her father though. Edward was eyeing Alex suspiciously. I was trying hard not to laugh at them.

"Bella, I just love the way you are pairing up all the characters! They fit so good with each other. Everybody meets their soulmate. How cool is that? So romantic." her eyes glazed and she sighed. I swear I saw Alex blushing at that point. No kidding.

"Well yeah," I said "writing about star-crossed lovers is pretty easy. Coming naturaly. Maybe it's because I believe there is no such thing." I shrugged.

All the eyes turned to look at me. Vicky looked like her puppy was killed. "You don't believe in soulmates?" she asked me as if she didn't heard what I said.

"No, not really." I sighed.

From the corned of my eye I saw Edward eyeing me with an intense look on his handsome face.

"Oh.." Vicky said. "But how do you write about that?" she asked. Always curious about my work. I liked her.

"Well it's easy. As I said it comes naturally. Always. Maybe I want to believe in it, I don't know." I said and sighed. I saw Alex looking at me with a sad smile on his face. He knew that after Jason's death I didn't want to belive in love ever again. It just hurt.

Alice and Vick exchanged a look and turned to me with a smirk. "Well Bella," said Alice in a sing-song voice "we will see about that. Soulmates exist and when you find yours we will be able to tell you '_I told you so!_'"

I had to snort at that. "Yeah, right Alice keep dreaming." She just lauged at me.

The Culles are a _weird_ family. But I like them. What does that say about me?

After a while Carlisle Cullen joined us. He is an extremely handsome man. Blond, blue eyes, handsome face. Thank god I'm not into old men. I'm sure Esme wouldn't appreciate _that._

"It's nice to meet you Isabella." Carlisle shook my hand.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too Dr Cullen. And call me Bella, everybody does."

He smiled at me. "Well ok then Bella. But call me Carlisle."

I nodded and he went to lay with the kids. It was nice to watch. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle went where the kids were, and started playing with them, not even for a moment leaving my little ones out. Like a big family. _Huh, where did that come from? Get a grip Bella._

I was talking with Rosalie about life in Phoenix when someone hugged my leg. I looked down, thinking it was one of my twins but I was surpised to find little Lucas looking at me with big eyes.

I reached to take him in my arms. "Hey little man." I said kissing his head.

"Hi" she sighed and buried his head in my hair. It was strange. Why would he come to me when his grandparents, aunts and uncles and most importantly his father was here?

He hugged me and sighed. I looked at Rose, who had a funny look in her pretty face. I turned to my left and Edward was watching me too. He came towards me.

"Hey do you want me to take him?" he asked softly.

"Nope it's ok."I said. He smiled at him.

"I think he worships you. After all you saved him from Martha and Stella yesterday. He wouldn't stop talking about you all night." He reached to rub Lucas' back.

I laughed softly and then little Lucas turned to look at me with his wide pale blue eyes. "Thank you Miss Bella." He wispered and kissed my cheek, hugging me tightly. My heart melted.  
>I heard awws coming from the others. Edward was just looking at me with a sad smile on his face.<p>

Just like my kids didn't have a father, Edward's kids didn't have a mother. They needed a woman figure in their lifes and even if they had Esme, Alice and Rose, they needed someone else.

From that point Lucas did not leave my side for the rest of the day. He would be either in my lap playing with my hair, or he would hold me hand. It was so cute. I could never complain about this.

Edward tried a lot of times to take him but he wouldn't go.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Edward asked for _again._ I had lost counting after we reached 15 times of asking me the same thing. Man, he could be persistent.

"Edward" I said "no I do not mind. And If you ask me again, I'll keep him and never bring him back. Are we clear?" I was playing mad, but I couldn't help smiling.

He threw his arms in the air in mock surrender."Okay, okay whatever you say." He gave me his famous crooked smile and went to talk to his father.

After eating all of the delicious food we brought, we had some coffee and while us grown ups were chatting, the kids went to play again.

I've never seen Adrian so happy. He was running and laughing and joking with the others, but especially Felix. They were already best friends.

Alex was sitting under a tree, talking to Vicky. They seemed to enjoy each other's company. Alex was always a kid with a lot of freinds. He was fun, smart and really handsome. He remimded me of our father a lot. He had the same brown hair as me, but his eyes were hazel just like dad's. I had my mother's brown eyes.

The twins were having fun with Stella and Martha. They were palying hide and seek.

And little Lucas was with me. He was currently sitting in my lap, and Edward who was sitting next to me, was feeding him some cherry pie while we talked.

Edward was not just a pretty face. He was smart, funny, easy going, with an opinion for just about everything. He would always have something to say back and I really enjoy spending time with him. We practically ignored the others, but they did't bother us.

So we sat there talking about books, music, our favourite movies and more. We even talked about our high school years. When I told him that I was a little nerd and I never went to a date until I was eighteen he actually choked on his coffee.

"No way. I don't believe you. You mast have had a bunch of admirers coming after you." he said.

I laghed and said "Yeah right. I'm not joking. Until my senior year, I was a skinny short girl who spent most of her time in the library. I had very few friends and I rarely went out."

"Wow, I would have never guessed." he said surprised.

I belived him. I wasn't the skinny short nerd anymore. Now after all those kids I gave birth to, I had put on some weight and I had some nice curves. And a _very_ full top.

"Well, the summer before my senior year I put some weight and a few inches. I was not that akward anymore. So I really enjoyed my senior year. Of course I was studing and everything, but I went to parties, had more firends and a brand new boyfriend. Life was easy then." I sighed.

He smiled at me. "I know what you mean. Life now, with all those kids to take care of is definately not easy. But it's very interesting if anything."

I giggled. "Yes it's definately interesting. They never stop surprising me. Do you know what they asked me last night?"

"I guess you are going to tell me."

I mocked galred at him "They asked for a pet! And not just one. Natasha asked for a cat, Adrian for a dog and Mrcus actually asked for a rat! A freaking rat! I hate rats. I shudder just by the thought of them."

He was trying to catch his breath from the laughter.

"Yeah, keep laughing Cullen. It's your fault. They never asked for a pet before they saw that you have a zoo in your house." I scowled at him. It only made him laugh harder.

After a while he straighten up and said " I'm sorry Bella, but it's so funny. You should have seen your face when you brought up the rat. Ha, you did it agaid!"

I laughed. "I have a serious problem with them. When I was little, a friend of mine gave me a present. In the box was a huge rat. I totally freaked out. I run for dear life and because I was looking behind me to see if the rat followed and I fell into the lake. We were camping with our parents near a lake you see. It was just my luck. I almost drowned. From that time I cannot even stand thinking about rats. I guess it left a trauma."

Everyone was listlening. When I finished they could't stop laughing and I soon joined them.

Edward looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Oh my God," he gasped "you are a true trouble magnet, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've had my fair share of weird and funny moments in my life."

After a while we packed and went home. Needless to say, it was on of the best days of my life. We all had so much fun and I got to learn a lot of things about Edward. Yeah, moving here was the best fucking decision I could ever made.

XOXOXOX


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

Two weeks had passed since Bella had moved at Grandma Swan's house. It would be a lie if I said that I didn't enjoy those two weeks. Very much so.

Bella is funny, smart, witty, adorable, beyond gorgeous, oh and do I do have to say incredibly hot? Everytime I look at her she takes my breath away. I swear the woman can give me a fucking hard on just by talking to me. She could read aloud the her shopping list and it would be hot. Teasing and flirting with Bella is my favourite pastime these days. There's a strange pull between us. I can see that she likes me too, even though she is playing hard to get.

I kinda like that. It's pretty hot. We're dancing around each other, playing the cat and mouse game. But sometimes I don't know who is who. I like to think that I'm the cat, chasing after her, but there are these times that I think I'm playing her game, where she set the rules. I don't really mind. I enjoy the game way to much.

Bella is also my family's new favourite person. Everybody loves her. I can't blame them. She is one of those people that everybody wants to be close to.

My mother found a new daughter. Esme adores her. She would go to Bella's place at least once a day and they would talk non stop, mostly embarrassing me.

Alice was able to befriend her favourite author and acquire an new Barbie Doll. She loves playing dress up Bella, even though I don't think Bella likes it as much.

Then Rosalie, who is a bitch to almost anyone outside the family, whorships her. I know, women are crazy. It seems they share a love for nice, expensive cars (which I find hot) and Rose loves the fact that Bella is able to do such a wonderful job raising her children all by herself.

Emmett has found a new baby sister to tease and bug. He has gonne totally protective aroung her. It's actually cute to see, but it's not like I'm gonna say this kind of thing to anybody. It sounds gay.

When Jasper found out that Bella loves history was whipped. He is a history geek. He teaches history at Forks High School too. They can talk for days about absolutely boring things like wars and battles in 1600. It seems that Bella had to do some history research for her books and Jasper was more than willing to help. They make very good friends.

All it took Carlisle to love Bella was to see that Bella is making everyone happy.

Oh and my children. Yeah, they are practically living in Bella's house now. Somehow, I can't find it in me to be bothered by that. It seems that I am nowhere near a decent cook so we end up eating most of our meals in Bella's. She doesn't seem to mind though. She looks happy and she is treating my children like her own. She is an incredible cook, better that Esme actually but hell I'm not going to tell that to mom, and she loves feeding us all.

When I say all I mean the whole Cullen clan. The past few days we made it a habbit to eat dinner all together at someone's place. I love it as much as everyone else does.

Bella has wrapped us all around her little finger and she doesn't even seems to realise that.

At one of those dinners I was helping my mom clean up her kitchen and the conversation went kind of like this...

_"Edward why the hell haven't you asked Bella out already? And don't bullshit me, I know you are crazy about her."_

I was shocked. First of all it was the first time I heard my mother swearing, and secondly she was mad which was a first too.

_Wow she must really like Bella._

_"Umm... I don't know." I decided to tell her the truth. "I think.. no. I _know_ I like Bella. Very much. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid of rejection. And even if she doesn't turn me down, there's no guarantee that it's going to last. And my kids already love her. I mean Lucas is practically attached to her hip. I don't want another Irina like disaster."_

_It was true. Lucas loved Bella as his own mother. He spend a lot of hours a day with her._

_Esme looked sympatthetic now. "Edward you will never find out if you don't try. And I'm pretty sure Bella is nothing like Irina. I really like that girl. She has something about her. She is radiating love." _

_Esme never liked Irina. She said there was something off about her. And apparenly there was something off. From then, I decided to trust my mom's instict._

_"I promise I'll try. Just give me some time to figure it out."_

_She patted my cheek, smiled and went to the living room, living me alone with my toughts._

It's been three days from that night. I still haven't asked Bella out.

I am now in my kitchen helping Bella prepare lunch as we are wating for the older kids to come home from school, while Marcus, Natasha and Lucas are in the living room palying and watching cartoons.

Bella is chopping some vegetables on the counter. I get distacted by the sight of her. I go behind her and place my hands at her hips. She jumps a little, she didn't see me moving.

She says nothing so I lean in her, inhaling her scent.

"Mmm Bella, do you have any idea what your scent does to me? You smell like strawberries and roses and_ Bella..._" I whiser in her ear while moving my hands up and done on her hips. The yoga pants she is wearing and the little tank top look so good on her but I would gladly rip them off.

And of course she surprises me again. She leans into my chest, and both moves her hands into my hair. "Why don't you show me Edward? Show me what my scent does to you..." she whispers in a sexy, husky voice while she moves one on the back of neck, playing with my hair.

I don't need to be told twice. Normally she would have just laughed at me and wave me off.

I spin her around and pull her on the couter. I place myself between her legs and pull her as close as possible.

"Mmm... It makes me want to do this..." I feel her up, caressing her thighs, then her belly and then I lightly touch her breasts, over the top she is wearning while I run my thumps softly over her hard nipples.

She gasps, her hands tug my hair. "And then," I whisper "I want to do this". I plase soft kisses all the way form her temple to the top of the breasts. I can hear her breathing hard.

I feel my already hard cock twich as I hear her moaning my name as I start massaging her brests. She pulls me closer, wraps her legs around my waist her hot center pressing my hard on. I groan.

"And then I would do this..." I whisper in deep, husky as I look in her glazed eyes leaning in to kiss her pouty, slightly open lips. She closes her eyes and when I am about to touch her lips with mine, Alex and Vicky burst through the kitchen door. _Shit! _

Bella inhales sharply, opens her eyes and stares at the kids in horror.

They just stare at us and burst laughing. Yes, the are actually chocking with laughter while Bella and I separate from each other. They are crazy. Needless to say, we are both red like tomatoes.

"Eww" said Vic to me. "I _definately didn't _need to see this." Bella makes herself busy with chopping the forgotten vegetables while I sit in a chair burying my head in my hands.

"Well, Vick let's just leave the lovebirds alone." Alex says and they laughe again.

"Alex!" Bella scolds him, her face bright red.

"Whatever, don't worry we won't tell anyone.." he says and then turns to me with a serious expression that startles me. "Edward, I think my sister is too good for any man. She seems to like you though and I like you too. But if you ever, do anyting to hurt her you will have to do with me, are we clear?" His facen is dead serious. I nod.

"Alex, don't worry I'm not planning to play with your sister's feeling. I really like her and I really want to make this work." Well, maybe she should hear this first but oh well... I look at my oldest daughter and she smiles at me.

Alex's face realxes. He is pretty mature for his age. And a really nice guy too. I like him, even though he is in love with Vivky. She doesn't know but I figured he's better than all those hormonal, immature teenagers.

"I believe you." is all he says but I understand that from now on, I will have to protect Bella and make her happy. Both her and her family. And I don't mind. _At all._

The girls stare at us incredulously.

They leave Bella and me alone. I turn to look at her. She seems perplexed, amused and happy. "You meant what you said?" She askes quietly.

I take her hands in mine. I look at her deep beautiful eyes and I realise that I don't like Bella Swan. I'm not even falling in love with her. I am _already in love _with her. And it's the first time a woman makes me feel like this. I love the feeling. It's so deep and makes me swim in happiness. I don't think I could leave her , now, or ever. I want her. I need her. I love her. Forever, until my heart stops beating.

I caress her cheek with one of my hands. "Every word. I really want to give us a chance and try to make things work my beautiful Bella. I may have palyed games the past two weeks and flirted with you but there's more than that. I want you, no, I need you to let me in. Will you? Let's start from the basics. Will you go on a date with me Isabella Swan?"

Hew beautiful face broke into the most beautiful smile ever, as her hand cupped my cheek. "Yes. I would love to go on a date with you Edward Cullen." I beamed at her and we were lost in each other eyes for a few moments. Then I hugged her and kisses her forehead. I felt so happy.

But of course a loud crash from her living room had to ruin our moment.

XOXOXOXOXO


End file.
